Stranger Things Have Happened
by Lonely Reaper
Summary: What happens when Sehkmet says something looks like a nose with two authors about? Look and see!


Reaper: Yay! I got it up! *dances* Aren't you happy for me? *giggles madly* 

Star Shadow (and Dark Stratos) : Well it took you long enough.  
  
Standard disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters except ourselves, as much as we would like to. someday though. eh, we can dream can't we? *sigh*  
  
"Stranger Things Have Happened"  
by: Reaper and Star Shadow  
  


Chapter one:  
And it looked like a nose  


  
"And it looked like a nose!"

"Sekhmet." 

"What?" 

"Go away. Now." 

"But it looked like a nose!" 

"What Sekhmet!? What looked like a nose!?" 

"The thingy." 

Dais sweat-dropped. "Sekhmet?" 

"Yeah?" 

"The insane asylum is still on my speed dial." 

"But it looked like a nose!" 

"Sekhmet!" 

"But!" 

"Sekhmet." 

"You warlord (thunder clash) of poo." He shot the annoyed warlord (thunder clash) of illusion a glare and stormed out. 

"Sekhmet?" 

"Quiet! I'm storming off!" 

He sweat-dropped, "Um.Sekhmet.you--" 

"QUIET! I'M. SUPPOSED. TO. BE. STORMING. OFF!" Sekhmet continued to try to storm off but somehow eventually the fact that he wasn't going anywhere sunk into his abnormally thick skull, somehow eventually. 

Maniacal laughter rang out through the Empty Void of Nothingness as they realized they were trapped in an Empty Void of Nothingness and they were about to become victims of yet another set of Crazed Teenaged Authors of Doom in an Empty Void of Nothingness. Suddenly, sort of, two Crazed Teenage Authors of Doom, sort of, appeared in the Empty Void of Nothingness, sort of. 

"Hiyouhotsexywarlord(thunderclash)beaststhatshouldbeabletowinfightsagainsthornylittleboysinmulticoloredarmorbutjustcan'tseemtobutIdon'tcarebecauseIloveyouandyou'rehotandyou'rehotandevilandhotandsexyandhotandeveryoneshouldloveyoubutnotverymanypeopleseemtobecauseyouareevilbutIdon'tcareifyou'reevilbecauseIloveyouandyou'rehotandsexyandevil!{1}" The Crazed Teenage Author of Doom gasped for air and looked about to continue until the other Crazed Teenage Author of Doom quickly pulled a chocolate bar from her pocket and waved it in the other Crazed Teenage Author of Doom's face, thus distracting her and at least temporarily cutting of her 'speech'. 

"Chocolate!" She squealed, snatched the bar from her partner and proceeded to set it on a satin pillow and worship it. 

Sekhmet sweat-dropped and Dais raised an eyebrow, "Does she do this often?" 

"Yeah. Is that not normal? She's always been like that." 

"Hey! Why aren't Cale and Anubis here?" 

"Well I can get Cale but were only novice Crazed Teenage Authors of Doom. We don't have nearly enough experience to bring the dead back yet." She snapped her fingers and suddenly a nearly nude Cale clad only in nearly black boxes covered in little nearly dancing black bats appeared holding a nearly black broomstick nearly up to his mouth as if he was pretending to karaoke. He nearly blushed and quickly threw his nearly black broomstick over his shoulder. The nearly black broomstick came crashing down upon the almightily bar of chocolate the Crazed Teenage Author of Doom was still worshipping thus crushing it. 

The Crazed Teenage Author of Doom trembled in rage and ragefully hurled herself at the nearly nude warlord (thunder clash) in rage. She wrapped her hands around his throat and started banging his head against the ground that didn't really exist because they were in an Empty Void of Nothingness. "You murderer!" Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. 

"I...di-dn't.mean.to!!!" He choked out as she sat on his chest and continued banging his head against the ground that didn't really exist because they were in an Empty Void of Nothingness.  
  


To be continued of course.  
  
Reaper: Sorry it's so short. The equally short 2nd chapter should be up soon if I can find the time. Let me know if there are any mistakes so I can correct them. I love feedback. Flames, though, will be immediately fed to my vicious man-eating bunny. or Star Shadow, whichever is hungrier. 

{1} Hi you hot sexy warlord (thunder clash) beasts that should be able to win fights against horny little boys in multi-colored armor but just can't seem to but I don't care because I love you and you're hot and you're hot and evil and hot and sexy and hot and everyone should love you but not very many people seem to because you are evil but I don't care if you're evil because I love you and you're hot and sexy and evil!


End file.
